1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a components packaging system in which components supplied from a component supply portion are picked up so as to be mounted on a substrate held at a substrate holding portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some components packaging systems, after a paste is stamped on to a substrate held on a substrate holding portion by a stamping head, a component supplied from a components supply portion is picked up by a mounting head, and the component so picked up is then mounted on the substrate on to which the paste has been stamped. Among these components packaging systems, there is known a components packaging system in which in place of a mounting head picking up a component from a components supply portion so as to mount the component so picked up directly on a substrate, a component supplied from the components supply portion is picked up by a pick-up head which is provided separately from the mounting head, and the mounting head receives the component picked up by the pick-up head directly from the pick-up head or indirectly via a intermediate stage which is disposed between the components supply portion and a substrate holding portion so as to mount the component so received on a substrate held on the substrate holding portion (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-15533
In the components packaging system in which the mounting head receives the component from the pick-up head to mount the component on the substrate, not only a tool with which the mounting head picks up a component but also a tool with which the pick-up head picks up a component is necessary. Further, a stamping tool like a stamp (a pin) is necessary to stamp a paste such as a solder paste on to a substrate. In addition, since these tools need to be replaced in accordance with shapes of components, a tools holding member for holding such replacement tools in advance needs to be provided in an area which can be accessed by the three heads such as the pick-up head, the mounting head and the stamping head. To make this happen, the tools holding member is desirably disposed in an area lying between the components supply portion and the substrate holding portion.
In recent components packaging systems in which various components and mechanisms are disposed closely on a base from the viewpoint of realizing a compact component packaging system, there has been a problem that it is difficult to install the tools holding member in the area lying between the tools supply portion and the substrate holding portion.